Essence
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Elricest no correspondido. Alphonse acaba de llegar de Francia, para encontrarse con una sorpresa que quizás no sea muy agradable. Post CoS. Posible muerte.


_**Essence**_

Por Inugami

Al x Ed

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la canción usada pertenece a Cocteau Twins, y tampoco gano nada poniéndola.

Otro Elricest de mi factoría, pero uno en que el sentimiento no es correspondido. Y es que cuando amas a la persona que se supone no deberías amar de esa forma, pasan estas cosas. Quizás sea por lo depre que me puse por discutir con alguien importante para mi, pero advierto que es muy, muy angst y hay probabilidad de que alguien muera (siempre mato a alguien cuando estoy depre ¬¬U). Shounen Ai, crueldades varias… Aunque no las perversiones de otros fanfics míos XD.

Ah! los sucesos están situados después de CoS, pero no creo que haya spoilers.

Ahora, al fic.

Alphonse había estado estudiando en Francia por alrededor de dos años, durante los cuales había estado en contacto con su hermano sólo a través de cartas y de breves llamadas telefónicas, lo cual les había hecho sentir muy separados. Aún así, el mantener contacto a pesar de la distancia no había debilitado sus lazos afectivos, aunque nada reemplazaría a la felicidad cuando se volviesen a encontrar.

Finalmente, Edward le estaría esperando en la estación de trenes… Por fin juntos, una vez más.

Y así fue. Edward le esperaba en la estación de trenes. En cuanto le vio le saludó cálidamente, diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado. Alphonse también "más de lo que imaginas, hermano", dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de éste. Pero luego notó a una persona extraña al lado de su hermano. Una mujer. Y no precisamente Noah.

"_I don't have to be specific when I wanna hug you_

_You had a natural right to be born to become_

_Yes having my small niece becomes (so) acceptable to me_

_I'd feel angry had I lost you and can't imagine where you might be"_

_(No tengo que ser específico cuando te quiero abrazar_

_Tienes el derecho natural de nacer y llegar a ser_

_Sí, tener a mi pequeña sobrina está bien por mi_

_Pero me sentiría molesto de haberte perdido y no poder saber a dónde te has ido.)_

- Hermano, ella es…

- Ah! Perdona, no los he presentado. Jeanny, él es Alphonse, mi hermano menor. Aru, ella es Jeanny, mi novia y futura esposa…

- Mucho gusto Alphonse, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti – Dijo Jeanny, muy amablemente. Se parecía físicamente a Winry, pero se notaba que el carácter era todo lo contrario.

- Mucho gusto también… – Dijo Alphonse tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero por dentro su mundo se había venido abajo – Hermano, nunca me hablaste de que tienes novia!

- Nunca preguntaste – sonrió Ed, sonrojado – Además se supone que era sorpresa. ¿No estás contento por tu hermano mayor?

- Pues sí… Claro que lo estoy – mintió, mientras a cada minuto sentía que la vida se le iba muy despacito.

"_Where do baby leaves go when they die_

_Oh, why I do not mourn_

_God is a feeling of loving yourself_

_You're precious to me, you know that__"_

_(A dónde se van los bebés cuando mueren?_

_Oh, por qué no me entristece?_

_Dios es el sentimiento de amarte a ti mismo_

_Eres importante para mi, lo sabes)_

Un mes después fue la boda. Alphonse fue el padrino, y aceptó a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era gritarle a su hermano lo mucho que lo amaba, abrazarlo como lo hacía Jeanny, besarlo como lo hacía Jeanny… Estar con él como ella seguro estaba.

Pero como bien sabía, "si amas a alguien déjalo ir", prefirió sacrificar su felicidad por la de su hermano, mientras él se destruía lentamente.

Ed y Jeanny eran felices. Y aunque Jeanny se había convertido prácticamente en una hermana mayor para Al, a pesar del cariño que ella le demostraba, Al no podía dejar de… de… de amar a Ed.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué debo llevar este sentimiento en mi corazón?! ¿Por qué a pesar de lo bondadosa que es Jeanny no puedo hacerme a la idea de que está con mi hermano? ¿Por qué, si es igual de buena conmigo?

"_Stretch in your arms_

_Wrap 'em 'round tight_

_Loving myself_

_With all my might"_

_(Estira tus brazos_

_Envuélveme en ellos fuertem__ente_

_Ámándome a mi mismo_

_Con toda mi voluntad)_

Cinco meses más tarde, Edward le fue a visitar como lo hacía habitualmente. Pero ese día estaba especialmente feliz.

- Aru! Tengo algo maravilloso que contarte! – exclamó Ed, mientras Al pensaba "espero sea que vas a divorciarte, aunque sería una pena por Jeanny…"

- Sí, ¿qué es? – preguntó Al, sin gran entusiasmo.

- Voy a ser padre! Aru, ahora comprendo a Hughes… Esto es un sentimiento demasiado bonito, es indescriptible!

- Ah, sí? Pero te refieres al Hughes de éste mundo o el de…

- A ambos, por supuesto. Cuando el de éste mundo se casó con Gracia, también parecía bobo cuando tuvieron a su pequeña hija… Pero ahora los comprendo.

- Debe ser maravilloso – dijo Al, con algo de tristeza en sus palabras…

- Algún día lo comprenderás, Aru… Más de alguna chica bonita debe estar interesada en ti, ¿no crees?

- Sí, es posible – Contestó, simulando entusiasmo – "Pero… la única persona a la que amo eres tú…" – pensó.

Y claro, cuando nació el pequeño Edward, parecía no haber hombre más feliz en el mundo que su padre. Y es que el bebé era idéntico a él en todo. En cierta forma, esto le trajo un poco de felicidad a Alphonse, quién para de cuidar de Jeanny y de bebé Edward permanecía mucho tiempo en casa del matrimonio Elric, si bien en parte también era para estar más cerca de Ed. Y a pesar de que se sentía bien con la familia de su hermano, aún permanecía en su corazón ese horrible sentimiento de vacío.

Que nada ni nadie podía llenar, salvo una persona. Pero a su vez, esa persona no estaría dispuesta a corresponderle.

"_Where do baby leaves go when they die_

_Oh, why I do not mourn_

_God is a feeling of loving yourself_

_You're precious to me, you know that"_

_(A dónde se van los bebés cuando mueren?_

_Oh, por qué no me entristece?_

_Dios es el sentimiento de amarte a ti mismo_

_Eres importante para mi, lo sabes)_

Desde hace algunos días Ed y Jeanny habían notado que Al estaba bastante deprimido, aunque cuando le preguntaban decía que sólo se sentía un poco cansado. Y aunque ambos lo habían estado observando, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos hubiese imaginado jamás lo que ocurriría.

Esa mañana Alphonse no había ido a la casa de los Elric como siempre lo hacía. Considerando cómo había estado Al los días anteriores, Ed y Jeanny fueron al apartamento de Al, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Ed tenía llave, así es que entró al departamento seguido de Jeanny.

- ¿Aru? ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie respondía. Jeanny miró en la cocina, mientras Ed entró al dormitorio. Lo que ahí encontró le heló la sangre.

- ¡JEANNY, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡AL… AL NECESITA AYUDA!

Mientras escuchaba cómo Jeanny se contactaba, Ed miró a su hermano, quién tenía unos cortes en las muñecas y además había tomado una sobredosis de medicamentos. Estaba sobre su cama, acostado en una posición muy incómoda, y aún respiraba, aunque con dificultad.

- ¡Aru! ¡Responde por favor! – Ed le puso en una posición más cómoda y levantó sus brazos para impedir que siguiera saliendo sangre.

"_Take a look inside you'll see_

_See how I'm doing_

_A message, something says to me_

_Tells me I'm right_

_So you want a potion to send me away_

_Daddy, my love, cannot get in today"_

_(mira en mi interior y verás_

_Cómo lo estoy haciendo_

_Un mensaje, algo me dice_

_Me dice que estoy en lo correcto_

_Entonces, quieres una poción para mandarme lejos?_

_Padre, mi amor, no vendrá hoy)_

El movimiento hizo reaccionar al castaño.

- Her… mano… – dijo con dificultad, entreabriendo los ojos.

- Aru, por qué? Si tenías algún problema, porqué no nos dijiste? Te habríamos ayudado, lo sabes bien, pero no tenías por qué hacer esto…

- No… no te preocupes – Contestó Alphonse, poniendo una de sus ensangrentadas manos en el rostro de Ed, manchando su mejilla y un mechón de su cabello – dentro de poco… dejaré de sentir… este dolor en mi corazón – indicando su pecho.

- Aru, dime qué pasó… Yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti…

- No hermano… nunca me hubieses amado como yo a ti – su mano cayó, ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerla cerca de la calidez de Ed – Espero que Jeanny y tú sean felices… como yo lo hubiese querido ser contigo…

Los ojos de Al se cierran, ante la desesperación de Ed.

- ¡Aru! ¡ARU!

Sintió los pasos de Jeanny aproximarse a la habitación.

- ¡Jeanny, no vengas!

Jeanny alcanzó a detenerse justo antes de entrar, y sólo alcanzó a ver rastros de sangre en el piso.

- Aru… – murmuró, antes de dejarse caer con lágrimas en los ojos.

El atardecer caía sobre Munich. Todos se habían retirado ya del cementerio, excepto un matrimonio y su pequeño hijo.

Luego del funeral, Edward y Jeanny con el pequeño Ed en brazos caminaban en silencio hacia su hogar.

- Debí haberme dado cuenta antes… – Dijo Ed, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Yo tampoco me dí cuenta – respondió Jeanny – aún cuando pasaba tanto tiempo con nosotros, no creí… – intentó no romper en llanto, aunque sus irritados ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas una vez más.

- Jeanny, no fue tu culpa…

- Tuya tampoco – contestó Jeanny, acercándose más a Ed – Simplemente… Aru no confió lo suficiente en nosotros…

Edward asintió, aunque ambos sabían que ese dolor jamás se iría de ellos.

**Notas finales:** Lo siento, lo siento mucho, por favor perdónenme por haber matado a Aru TT, pero hace rato que tenía intención de escribir un Elricest no correspondido. Claro que no pensé que me iba a salir tan dramático.

Bueno, pues ya que leyeron, déjenme un review y háganme sonreír! nn


End file.
